Secret on Deck
by ChemGirl
Summary: A collection of stories between the future Pirate King and his Pirate Queen. NamiXLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Nami watched as they carried Luffy away celebrating his defeat over Arlong. She couldn't help but smile at the free-willed captain. She saw Zoro slowly walk over unable to hide his relief that their lighthearted captain had lived. Luffy had saved all of them, but she could never pay him back. Zoro was strong and was able to fight. Sanji was also strong and could cook Luffy's favorite foods. Usopp made him laugh and had gotten him his dream ship. He had saved her once and she had navigated for him only to repay his kindness and then steal everything they had worked for. She had betrayed him and he still came to save her from her nightmare. There was nothing she could do for him.

"Nami!" Sanji cheered hugging her tightly. "Are you going to join back up now that Luffy took care of your fish problem?"

Nami couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest, "I don't know!" She said with a flirty giggle then turned around on heel and walk off leaving Sanji to bask over her exit. She made it to her mother's grave and felt the tears fall down her face, "Nojiko, how can I ever thank him?"

Nojiko went to her sister's side and brushed a hand through her hair, "Just tell him thank you. You know the kid better than I do, though."

Nami smiled and nodded, "Your right, what I am I doing here? This is Luffy we are talking about and there is a party! He is going to be mad if I don't show up and celebrate with him!" She ran down the hill towards the party when she saw Luffy sitting under a tree munching on a bone by himself. "Luffy!"

Luffy finished off the food and threw the bone into the forest and gave her his trademark smile, "Are you ready to join the party?"

Nami smiled and nodded, "Yes sorry for making you wait…and thank you for saving me, even though I had betrayed you."

Luffy just put his hat on her head and began to walk off, "What are friends for?"

Nami felt the tears begin to fall again. She looked down and went to wipe them away when she felt a soft finger brush away the tears. She looked up and saw Luffy standing over here. She couldn't remember a time he had seemed more serious, "Luffy, I will always be here for you. I know I might complain or go crazy over money, but I will always be on your side."

Luffy pulled her into his side and let her cry out everything, her past, stress, relief, everything. "Nami, I will always be here and I will always be your friend." He rubbed her back until she stopped crying, "Now, let's get to that party!" He joked, carefully checking her condition from under his grin.

Nami nodded with a grin and began to follow Luffy towards the party, hand in hand. She saw the party lots approaching and stopped pulling her hand from Luffy's. The boy stopped and turned back to see her hug him quickly and place his hat back on his head before running off into the party.

Luffy gave a small grin and moved his hat over his face hiding his smile, before entering the party and eating all of the food he could touch. No one noticed the two appearing around the same time, except for a green haired swordsman who gave a small smile and nod to his captain before returning to his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami sat under the stars enjoying her first night at sea chasing her dream. Luffy had saved her from so much and now was allowing her back on his crew. She went back to the tangerine trees she had moved onto the ship and began to lovingly go through the trees when she heard someone else in the trees. She quickly snapped open her Bo staff and lunged at the intruder. Sure enough she heard Luffy let out a surprised gasp, "Luffy I told you not to eat the tangerines!"

Luffy sat up and began to brush off the dirt from his shorts. "I know, it's just relaxing back here. Plus it smells delicious!" He said with his large grin that Nami couldn't help but smile back.

She sat down next to him and then looked up in the stars, "Why did you trust me so much? I have done nothing but betray you. When I first meet you I gave you to Buggy to pay for my mistakes!"

Luffy just gave a smile and looked up at the stars, the girl amazed that this was her same goofy captain, "You couldn't light the fuse. You didn't know Zoro would be there all you knew was that you had to light the cannon or die, and you choose a stranger over yourself. How could you be a bad person?"

Nami gave a small sigh and then leaned against her captain, "You know Zoro would never trust me."

Luffy laughed then, "That's not what I heard. I heard you saved him from drowning; he knew you would save him. He just forgets sometimes."

Nami frowned then realizing her own weaknesses, "How am I ever going to be able to pay you back for everything you have done? I can't fight, I just get in the way and all I care about is money."

"Well as the future Pirate King I only expect the most out of my crew. So I want you to become the best navigator the world has ever seen and I want you to complete a map of the world. Then you can consider everything paid back."

Nami nodded and then slowly picked a tangerine and peeled it before handing it to her captain, "I want you to know that you can eat them, as long as I am here. I don't want you eating all of the tangerines and starving us, but only at night when it is just us, I don't want to deal with Sanji."

Luffy laughed then at the thought of their cook, "That stingy bastard never gives me any food."

Nami just gave her captain a look and he gave her a slightly embarrassed grin. As she looked at him she wondered how she had never noticed how attractive the boy was. His tan skin slightly flushed with his black hair sticking up around his head. "Hey Luffy, thanks for listening to me, can we come here again and talk sometime?"

Luffy smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Of course, I'm yours anytime. Afterall, what kind of captain would I be if I didn't take care of my crew?"

Nami stood up then and began to walk to her quarters before turning back, "Thanks Luffy. Goodnight."

Luffy watched her disappear and then laid down, hidden in the tangerine grove, "Goodnight, Nami."


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy wandered the streets of Loguetown, lost once again. He sighed when he came across a small shop. He decided to go in and found himself face to face with Nami, in a short dress. "Nami! You look nice!" He said with a grin as Nami felt a blush creep to her face.

"Luffy what are you doing? I thought you were going to the execution platform!"

Luffy rubbed under his nose then looked up proudly, "I'm lost."

Nami rolled her eyes and then went back into the changing room putting her own clothes on. "Give me a minute!"

Luffy sat down and then saw her come back out and pay for some clothes. "Why did you change?"

Nami rolled her eyes and tossed him her bags, "I'm saving it for another day." She waited for him to adjust with the bags she had given him before slipping her hand into his and began to lead him towards the execution platform, "Its hard to believe how easily lost you get. If you didn't have me who knows where you would be right now."

Luffy laughed, "Zoro and I would have probably drowned!"

Nami sighed and then heard his stomach growl. She sighed and walked over to a close stand selling candy apples. She purchased one and then offered it to her captain. "Here, I can hear your stomach."

Luffy gave her a smile and hugged her, "Thank you Nami!" He went to take a bite then looked back at her and offered her a bite, "Here have some."

Nami blushed, but took a bite, "It's good!"

Luffy took a very small bite and offered it to her again, "Want some more?"

Nami looked at the boy in surprise. The candy apple was barely a mouthful for him, and since when did he offer food. "I'm good, I'm not very hungry you can finish it." She saw relief cross his face and then watched as he finished it in one bite. She couldn't help but laugh and then took the stick throwing it away, so she could grab his hand again. They wandered slowly through the city and soon Nami felt her head beginning to burn. She cringed and lifter her hand trying to shade her head, from the suns painful rays. "I need to get a hat or something." She joked as she moved her hand from her head. However, she couldn't feel the suns rays, she looked up as Luffy's hat settled on her head, "Luffy…"

Luffy just smiled and then tightened his grip on her hand, "I wouldn't want something to happen to my crew. My hat is my treasure, but my crew is my most important treasure."

Nami felt her heart flutter and then looked up to see the execution platform. "Luffy, the platform is right over there. Take your hat, I'm going to get some more clothes." She took her bags back, their hands briefly touching. "Don't cause too much trouble."

Luffy just gave his normal laugh, "Okay Nami!" He placed his hand on her head gently and slowly took back his hat. "Execution platform!" He took off running leaving Nami behind with a small smile, "Thanks Nami!"

Nami waved as he took off throw the crowd before going into the store. "Now what would Luffy like…"


End file.
